Demigod Interviews
by Words-Paint-Pictures
Summary: The hottest show on Olympus TV. You send us the questions, we ask them the questions and they get answered by your favourite Demigods. So tune in. This show is sponsored by Hermes Sandles, fly in style.
1. Percy Jackson

**Demi-God interviews is where we bring out our favourite Half-Bloods and ask them the questions we have always wanted to know. You are aloud to ask anything and they must answer. There will be questions from everyone. Demigods, Gods and you, the viewers.**

 **...**

 **Brought to you by Hermes Sandles, The Sandles that help anyone fly. Half price for limited time only.**

 **...**

 **Our first demigod is the one and only... Perseus Jackson !**

 **Lets start the questions...**

 _Do you ever wonder what your life would be like if you weren't a demigod?_

Yeah. Of course I do. All the time. I would have grown up with a dad and not some asswhole stepdad. I wouldn't be risking my life everyday. But then again, I wouldn't have all my friends and family and my WiseGirl. So I wouldn't trade this life for anything.

 _If you could have any other ability of one of the seven. Whose would it be?_

Oh urm. Probably Pipers charmspeak. I mean come on! She can make anyone do what ever the hell she likes. If someone pisses you off, BAM, They're taking a dip in the lake. I'm a bit scared of her now.

 _What did you miss the most while you are on quests?_

My moms cookies. She makes them blue and they're always warm and soft and... They are perfect. If I could marry them, I would.

 _How are things with Annabeth?_

Amazing. She is beautiful and smart and funny. I am the luckiest guy on the planet. we recently went to visit my mom, Paul, and my little sister Hope. My mom had her while we were off saving the world. Anyway we babysat and I came out of the shower and went to the front room to see the most adorable thing in the world. Annabeth was watching Tangled with Hope and they were sat on the floor. Cuddled up under a blanket and I couldn't take my eyes off them. Then Annabeth shouted at me to put some clothes on because I was only wearing a towel...

 _What was your easiest quest?_

Easiest? That's a hard one. Ah, me and Piper had to go on a quest to collect some children of Dementer. We went to NYC to get them from their nanny who was really a monster in disguise. We got there expecting a fight but the nanny was so drunk she tripped over her own feet and fell into the bath. We just had to stab her and we were done. It was so quick we all went for pizza cause we had an hour to kill.

 _If you had three wishes, what would they be?_

The usual answer to thesis would be world peace but I am gonna try to think outside the box. I would wish for... A lifetime supply of my moms cookies, a bronze dragon like Festus cause man those things are cool! And... Annabeth to have her dream of becoming an architect fulfilled.

 _And if you had to pick only one of those wishes, which one would it be?_

Oh, the Annabeth one definitely. She deserves it. And now she's finsihed with Olympus, I don't want her to give up.

 _And our last question. Why are you so attractive?_

I didn't realise I was. Must be something in the water.

...

 **Thats all for Demigod interviews today folks. See you next time where we ask the beautiful Annabeth Chase all the questions you are dying to know the answers too.**

 **...**

 **Brought to you by Hermes Sandles, The Sandles that help anyone fly. Half price for limited time only.**


	2. Annabeth Chase

**Demi-God interviews is where we bring out our favourite Half-Bloods and ask them the questions we have always wanted to know. You are aloud to ask anything and they must answer. There will be questions from everyone. Demigods, Gods and you, the viewers.**

 **...**

 **Brought to you by Hermes Sandles, The Sandles that help anyone fly. Half price for limited time only.**

 **...**

 **Our Demigod tonight is none other than the blonde beauty herself... Annabeth Chase!**

 **...**

 **So, Annabeth, our first question. How did your mum react about your long-term relationship with Percy Jackson?**

Not very well at first. She was annoyed when we were just friends, due to her... situation with Poisidon. After she realised that we really do support and love each other, she gave her consent. However she did also include a small death threat to Percy, but that's not really important.

 **Speaking of Mr Jackson, how is that relationship going at the moment, since your quest?**

In a strange way it's almost gotten stronger. It's been two months since we arrived back and it's been really tough, on all of us. But, Percy and I did have a more unfortunate time, as many you know. Neither of us can really talk about it, except to each other since we were there together. But I always trusted Percy with my life and I still do. We've just been so at ease with each togeher and make sure we don't take the other for granted.

 **Thats really very beautiful. Do you ever feel you can be tied down by him?**

No, not at all. Sure, we spend most of our time together but we make sure we both get to where we want. I have already finished the designs for Olympus and they are still in the process of being built but after that I would like to design in the mortal world. Percy is very supportive of this and he plans to go to collage later and study physical education and then go into teaching.

 **Wonderful, There has been many reports of you and Percy arguing. Apparently a camper overheard the two of you arguing about blueprints. Care to comment?**

Oh my gods. Why do you keep asking me about Percy? I get that we're dating but I am a strong inderpendant women whom, at the age of seventeen, has fought two wars and gone on a number of dangerous quests as well as redesigning Olympus and being one of the Camp Half Blood leaders. And all you can ask me about is my boyfriend?

And, yes. He did move my blue prints. And yes, we did get into a fight about it. We aren't a perfect couple. We fight once in a while, in fact, we fight so dam much you'd think we hated each other. But that's what normal couples do.

 **Okay, so a question not about Percy. Let me look... Just give it a minute... Can't see any... Oh, found one. What's your favourite colour?**

Oh please, this is ridicules. And it's blue, by the way. I am going to leave now, and do something useful with my time.

 **...**

 **That was Annabth Chase people. Return next episode where we are getting down with Leonardo Valdez.**

 **...**

 **Remember, this show is brought** **to you by Hermes Sandles, The Sandles that help anyone fly. Half price for limited time only.**


	3. Leo Valdez

Demigod Interviews **is where we bring out our favourite Half-Bloods and ask them the questions we have always wanted to know. You are aloud to ask anything and they must answer. There will be questions from everyone. Demigods, Gods and you, the viewers. So make sure to send in your questions folks.**

 **...**

 **Brought to you by Hermes Sandles, The Sandles that help anyone fly. Half price for limited time only.**

 **...**

 **On tonights show, we have the human torch in demigod form... Leo Valdez**

 **...**

 **Okay Leo, first question, what made you so desperate to get back to Calypso that you were willing to die?**

Well, her, obviously. I'm not gona lie to you guys, I have had plenty, and I mean plenty, of offers from other girls but Caly is the one person that makes me feel so... amazing. She just manages to make me feel good about myself and she shows me a good time, if you know what I mean _*wink*_

But, truthfully, she sees past all my jokes and pranks and sees me. And when I look at her I don't see titan or a god or whatever she is. I see a normal girl who is insecure and just wants someone she can love. To me she's just a normal girl who looks like a goddess, not the other way around.

 **Very nice. So what was your friends reaction to everything, especially Piper McLean and Jason Grace?**

About me being alive. Yeah, they were pretty happy. I'm joking, they were so relived, who wouldn't be. Yeah, I came into camp in the middle of the night on my dragon with Calypso and it was like I hadn't seen them in years. Piper, she wouldn't let me go for about an hour.

Their reaction to Calypso was better than I expected. Once they got over the shock, they all really bonded. She used to stay with Piper in her cabin because they got on so well. But now she stays in bunker nine because I got it turned into a bunker/cabin for her to stay in.

 **And you regained leadership of your cabin once you returned, what's that like?**

Im the best leader, I havn't even burned the place down yet. Well, there was that one time with the bathroom but thats not relevant. And the roof.. oh, and the bunks... and Jake... Anyway!

 **Do you ever think about the future? And if so, what do you think about it?**

I think about it all the time. Like, what am I gonna do after camp. I kinda want to go to school. We've all been talking about going to HighSchool in New York. Percy and Annabeth are going, we might join them but I don't know if Calypso is down with it.

Shes the one thing I see for certain. I think I wanna own a machanic place, and we could live above it or next to it and she could make her amazing soup for all the customers. She likes gardening so we'd have to have a big garden. And lots of kids. I mean, why would I deny the world of my offspring. It would be like bad boy supreme 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 5 and 6 and 7 and 8 and... you get the point.

 **Okay now on to our new quick fire round.**

Bring it on, anything with fire in the name is meant for me.

 **You have thirty secounds on the clock starting... Now**

 **Favourite colour?**

Red

 **Favourite movie?**

Die Hard... Stuck In Love

 **Favourite food?**

Ma' girls chilli soup

 **Favourite song?**

Sexy Back

 **One thing you've always wanted?**

A big, proper family. But I've kinda got one of them now

 **...**

 **Thank you for watching Demigod Interviews. Make sure to tune in next time for the loveable... Hazel Levesque**

 **...**

 **This show was brought to you by Hermes Sandles, The Sandles that help anyone fly. Half price for limited time only.**


End file.
